warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf of Saturn Six
| faction = Unaffiliated | type = Melee | weapon = | alloyarmor = 200 | alloyhealth = 1500 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = | other_drops = Component Table (35%) Wolf Sledge Blueprint 11.28% Wolf Sledge Handle 38.72% Wolf Sledge Head 38.72% Wolf Sledge Motor 11.28% Resource Table (5%) Nitain Extract 2.58% Region Resources 97.42% Cosmetics Table (2%) Saturn Six Mask 100.00% }} The Wolf of Saturn Six is a rogue Grineer criminal introduced as an antagonist and rare Field Boss in Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six. Though technically not an Assassin, the Wolf can spawn randomly in almost any player-accessible missions, and he does not require a Death Mark to be lured out. For the entire length of the Series, it can be considered that all players are marked with one charge of his mark. As the Nightwave series escalate, his chances of spawn will also increase incrementally. Tactics The Wolf spawns next to the player along with a squad of three Saturn Six Fugitives (which are invulnerable until the Wolf is defeated) at his side, attacking with his signature Wolf Sledge. At melee range he will alternate between regular pounding swings or horizontal slashes, which will produce short-range energy blade projectiles. At medium ranges he will also start to charge and throw his hammer at his target. Finally, his long range option is a charge at and through the player quickly covering a lot of distance, followed up by him twirling his hammer fast enough to cause a damaging area of effect whirlwind which will also pull the player into it. The Wolf is immune to status effects and to Warframe debuff abilities, much like The Stalker and Stalker Acolytes. Spawn Possibilities The Wolf of Saturn Six, behaving similarly like other assassins, can spawn in almost any player-accessible mission. The exceptions which prohibit his appearance are: *Syndicate and Assassination standard missions *Archwing, Free Roam and Arena special game mode missions ** Also includes Quest and Mastery Test solo-exclusive missions *Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught *Non-combat hub "missions" (Relays, Dojos) *Any mission that has already been "chosen" for the spawn of another Assassin (Grustrag Three or Zanuka Hunter) or is forced due to beacons The major (and unique) difference in regards to him though, is the fact that he does not spawn depending on any death marks or faction standing of his target or targets, instead any player has the same, equal chance to be his assassination mark in any mission, with no way to influence his spawn chances positively or negatively. For all intents and purposes, for the duration of his Nightwave series, all players can be considered to technically be perma-marked with one charge of his death mark. According to the Developers, the spawn chance of Wolf of Saturn Six will progressively increase as the event progresses.Devstream #124 10:05 According to developer announcements, the spawn rate is currently 4% for missions below level 20, and 6% for missions level 20 and above.Forum post Combining the 4%-6% chance with the expected ~40 kills estimate for the Wolf Sledge results in needing ~1000 or ~667 applicable missions to get all parts. Lore Introduction to The Wolf of Saturn Six :: Nightwave Second Diorama :: Nightwave Third Diorama :: Nightwave Fourth Diorama :: Nightwave Fifth Diorama :: Tips *Since Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to status effects, it is recommended to use weapons with high critical chance and damage, instead of high status chance. *Melee weapons equipped with (and good critical damage mods) can deal significant amount of damage to Wolf of Saturn Six, as the damage will be scaled with Melee Combo Counter. **This would be even more effective when combined with Attack speed mods, like ( ) and . * is most effective against Wolf of Saturn Six, as both his health and armor are Alloy Armor. *Unlike Stalker (and Shadow Stalker), Wolf of Saturn Six will not attack or retaliate against invisible Tenno, such as cloaked by or using and/or 's Cloak Arrow. **However, if Wolf of Saturn Six attacks other targets, invisible Tenno can still take collateral damage. **Having one or more Specters in your gear can make the fight nearly trivial due to the buff, allowing your entire team to gain invisibility. However, the Wolf of Saturn Six will kill Specters quickly so you may have to use several to maintain invisibility for the duration of the entire fight. *Since Wolf of Saturn Six only possesses Wolf Sledge and his melee attacks can't easily hit airborne targets, abilities like 's (charged), 's , and 's can grant Tenno advantage against him. *Even though the Fugitives are invulnerable to damage, they are still susceptible to crowd control abilities. ** 's can take all Fugitives out of the fight for several seconds and provide healing, while can accumulate a charge to deal significant damage to the Wolf. Notes *While immune to procs, his armor may still be stripped by and . *As the Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to Warframe abilities: **He cannot be pick-pocketed by 's . **He and the three Saturn Six Fugitives cannot be frozen by 's and can damage through the Rift. **He cannot be targeted by 's . *The Wolf of Saturn Six retreats upon defeat, just like Stalker, leaving no corpse behind. **Therefore ' will not work for farming purpose. *While the Wolf of Saturn Six is immune to Warframe abilities, the three Saturn Six Fugitives he spawns with can be crowd controlled by Warframe abilities like regular enemies, despite them being invulnerable to damage while the Wolf of Saturn Six is alive. *The Wolf of Saturn Six is not affected by 's damage but may still be tethered. The fugitives are also immune to the damage and can be tethered. *If he spawns in on a player while in stealth, the Wolf will start unalerted and they are able to stealth-backstab him. *Differing from other assassins, he does not have an "announcement" phase, simply spawning a few seconds after his sole transmission without any environmental effects (flickering lights or sound) heralding his appearance. *Due to his hostile neutral faction settings he will be attacked by and possibly focus on standard enemies in a mission if a player manages to stealth or otherwise reset his and their aggro. ** Despite the Wolf and his Fugitive companions being hostile to both players and enemies, they will ignore other targets such as Warframe Cryopods in Defense missions. While the Wolf will actively pursue you, the invincible Fugitives can actually contribute a lot to keeping the enemy away from the objective while you deal with him. *After the fourth episode of Nightwave: Series 1, he becomes the Sentient Wolf, donning Sentient Mask: **He can now deal damage. **He is no longer vulnerable to headshot, instead receiving 25% less damage.Percentage not confirmed Trivia *His codex icon shows him wearing an alternative helmet called the Sentient Mask inside the game files, along with Gas City files, making him a possible introduction the new Gas City rework. **The Sentient mask was revealed to be a product of Alad V's research in the fourth Nightwave cinematic. *He is one of the few enemies that have the same health class as both health and armor. Other enemies that share this characteristic are Ghouls and Tusk Thumpers. *In order to nearly guaranteed at least one rare drop of either or , the player would have to defeat him times. If the player wanted to nearly guarantee at least one of each rare drop though, they would need to defeat him 180 ± 54 times. And, if the player has no regard for which one is obtained, they would only have to defeat him times to nearly guarantee at least one rare mod drops. Media WOLF_IDLE_200x125_250.gif|Wolf of Saturn Six's idle animation. SENTIENT_WOLF_200x125_246.gif|Sentient Wolf's idle animation. Warframe - BATTLE OF THE AGES feat. Wolf of Saturn Six Warframe - REVENGE ON THE WOLF feat. MY BIG GUN References Patch History *Updated the public Drop Table for the Sentient Wolf to include the Wolf Hammer component Blueprints, and increased the drop chance to match the regular Wolf table. Previously was a 25% chance for the Wolf Hammer Blueprint to drop, now it's a 35% chance for either the Blueprint or one of its components to drop. *The Wolf's spawn rate will be increased across all four platforms to 4%, and for missions that are level 20+ it will be increased to 6%. One of the major exceptions is that he doesn't spawn in Open Worlds, so keep that in mind. Note that the end of Nightwave Series I does not mean the end of the Wolf of Saturn Six appearances - he'll still be around! source *The Wolf (and other “stalker” type enemies) now have a level cap of 60 for Solo players and 75 for public squads. *Significantly reduced the Wolf's tankiness. *Slightly decreased the Wolf of Saturn Six’s Health. *Slightly increased the Wolf of Saturn Six’s damage output. *Introduced. }} es:Lobo de Saturno Seis de:Der Wolf von Saturn Six Category:Grineer Category:Enemies Category:Field Boss Category:Update 24 Category:Assassins Category:Unaffiliated